


【Ginter/Durm】Too Far to Be Far

by chingching27



Series: 【Ginter/Durm】金總家的紅紅 [3]
Category: Bundesliga - Fandom, Football RPF, Germany National Football Team - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter you are here or not,<br/>you are always in my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Ginter/Durm】Too Far to Be Far

**Author's Note:**

> ummm....I create this story based on the real scene,  
> but it's like a parallel universes where the real person slash I like are real couples, haha.
> 
> Specially thanks to my dear friend Ayao(Yancy) who helps me translate the story into English.  
> Love you~<3

「Fritz Keller: 'Matthias Ginter is not for sale.'」 Hofmann read aloud the title of the newspaper in a plain voice. Then he threw the newspaper away on the beach.

 

At the other end of the telephone, Durm was still in bed. He was not totally awakened and his eyes remained closed. A sigh came out from his mouth. 

 

「Did you just wake up, didn't you?」 Hofmann asked.  
「Ja..」Durm answered drowsily.  
「You are a weirdo, Erik. You spend every single day with him but refuse to ask him frankly. What is the point of my daily report of transfer market news?」 Hofmann was confused. Sure it would be a pleasure to talk about the life in DFB, but Durm forced him to call him in the morning time in Brazil just before their training started. As a consequence, they could have little time to chat. Wake up call plus daily news report services are charging items, okay?

「He wouldn't say. He told me not to worry about that. If only it doesn't bother me.」Durm started to complain.  
「So what would you guys do?」Hofmann put on his sun glasses under the burning sun in the south. 「I wouldn't blow the smoke for you two anymore—though I never understand why you need this. World Cup training will expose everything under the focus, you know. To be honest, you don't even need to hide in the darkness from the very beginning. You see Marco, Mats ,Schmelle and captain...look at them! How gay they are! The society is making enormous progress nowadays...Don't be a coward, please!?」

「Alright, Hoffi!!」 Durm succeed in blocking Hofmann's 「speech of our LGBT fellows 」, 「Gotta get up for training now. Thanks for your calling! Don't forget to call me tomorrow, bye!」

 

Cutting off the line, Durm was going to the bathroom. When someone knocked the door ,he was brushing his teeth. He came to open the door with his toothbrush in his mouth. His friend Ginter stood in the doorway, tidy and prepared.

 

「Good morning, Erik. May I come in?」Ginter asked politely. Durm nodded assent and pulled the door casualy.

「Have a seat.」Durm murmured to him and turned back to the bathroom. But Ginter did not sit down in his room. He followed Durm into the bathroom. Durm stared at him in the mirror with haze in his eyes. But Ginter keep silent.

「What's wrong?」Durm spitted out the toothpaste bubbles quickly, 」You seem sad.」

Ginter shook his head and hugged Durm with his arms around Durm's waist and his head upon Durm's shoulder. 」Erik...」 He mumbled.

Ginter was said to be calm and a little suppressed in the public, but he is childish only when he was with Durm.

There was no fake thing between them. Durm felt proud about that.

It took some effort on Durm to turn back in Ginter's hug. Ginter felt the stoke of Durm's hand on his hair. 「What's up?」 He asked again with a smile.

「I wonder if you mind...we go on with our relationship in distance.」 Ginter looked really upset. Durm fully understood.

 

They have been in this relationship for years, but the hope of」 represent the same team」 being broken still made them heartbreak after expecting for something for a year. All the waiting became unbearable again. No one knew more than them how bitter the distance tasted.

 

However, people should never expect too much from the operation of transfer markets, everybody knows. Deal or not, there was not any certain things.

「If I mind, I would not have chosen you then.」Durm's answer was quite simple. 

Even the silence in the air smelt sweet when they were together. They kissed. Their kiss was so soft that just like feathers brushed on their lips. The words of love were told without speaking out.

「Perhaps, sometimes, I am too greedy. I want to mean somebody more than a boyfriend who is so far far away from you.」 Ginter's voice was low, 「I am extremely eager to be first person who knows whether you are happy or not.」

「But this 『first person』 doesn't mean too much to me, my dear Matthias. You are always my super VIP.」 Durm tried to comfort Ginter's winkle between his eyebrows, 「No matter wherever you go, you are always by my side to me.」

 

Sunlight came in from the French sash and fell down at the door of the bathroom. It was another day for them. They were enjoying their short but sweet love time. Just one minute, one hour, one day longer for their own summer fairy tale.


End file.
